Evening Star
by Hitomy-chan
Summary: Az első három részt az egyik barátnőm írta. Ha befejezi, akkor azokat is felrakom! Jó olvasást! :)
1. Chapter 1

A FÖLD KICSÚSZOTT REMEGŐ LÁBAM ALÓL, és én zuhantam lefelé a levegőben. Le a hegyről. Megállíthatatlanul. A fák smaragd lombja és barna törzse, a sziklák és ég összefolyódtak a szemem előtt, minden csupa zöld, barna, fehér, kék és szürke volt.

Maga a zuhanás nem tartott tovább három másodpercig, de én legalább három órának éreztem. Legalábbis az érzelmeim olyan gyorsan váltakoztak: három másodperc alatt négy érzelemhullám söpört át rajtam.

Először az öröm. Furcsa, vad öröm. Éreztem, hogy a szél a hajamat fújja, meg a bőrömön a hideget és hallottam az illető szél süvítését... Nos, nekem ez mindent megér. Szinte elnevettem magam. Mindig szerettem, ahogy a szél fúj, imádtam a hintákat, mintha olyankor repülnék, s most az egyszer átfutott az agyamon, hogy talán megőrültem...

Azután a felismerés, a döbbenet. Most nincs a biztonságos hinta alattam. A hely ahonnan leestem sem éppen egy méter magas. Alattam meg sziklák várnak. Végzetes, kemény, vészjósló sziklák. És én elkerülhetetlenül beléjük fogok csapódni. Meg fogok halni. Nocsak, annyira mégsem vagyok bolond, ha erre rájöttem...

A következő a félelem. Meg fogok halni. Kész, vége az életemnek, aminek sem a legapróbb, sem a legjelentősebb részére sem voltam képes emlékezni. Minek az emlék, ha úgyis elveszítem, minden ki fog csúszni a kezemből? Csak a félelem töltötte be az agyam minden egyes zugát. Kiszorított mindent. A nevem, a szeretteim, az otthonom, az életem... semmi sem maradt meg. De a halál eljövetele előtt pedig érezni fogom az emberek által leginkább elkerült dolgot: a fájdalmat...

És végül olyasmit éreztem, ami még engem is meglepett: mindent betöltő, még a félelemnél is erősebb nyugalmat. Nyugodtan vártam a fájdalmat, a halált. Úgysem tudom elkerülni. Minek félni? Sőt, ha szerencsém lesz, talán nem is fog a fájdalom sokáig a markában tartani, s hamar meghalok...

Mindezt három másodperc alatt. Nem semmi!

Sejtettem, hogy a pillanat, amikor elérem a sziklák éles, kemény felületét, nem lesz kellemes, de erre azért nem számítottam. Enyhe kifejezés az, hogy jobban fájt, mintha boxolók egész serege ütne. Az ehhez képest semmiség. Millió reccsenés hallatszott, valószínűleg az én csontjaim törtek darabokra. Megszámlálhatatlan szeg verődött testem minden egyes porcikájába. Kalapáccsal dübörögtek a fejemen, folyamatosan sajgott, mégsem veszítettem el az emlékezetem. A fülemben zúgott valami. Vártam a felmentést, a halált, de nem süppedtem az örök nyugalomba, egyre csak nőtt a fájdalom, de nem múlt el. Szép lassan, mintha csak most vettem volna észre, valami meleg borított el. Vér. Az én vérem. A lélegzetvétel, mintha kívülről-belülről tűket szúrnának át, tönkretéve a már amúgyis roncs tüdőmet. A szívem, a leggyöngébb mindközül most olyan gyorsan vert, hogy szinte én is szédültem belé. Meg akarta menteni haldokló gazdáját. Tudtam, hogy nem fog sikerülni. Én itt, ma meghalok.

De miért élek még? Miért veszem a levegőt, pedig tudom, hogy ez értelmetlen, csakis megszokásból lélegzem? Miért dobog a szívem? Miért szenvedek még mindig?

Észrevettem, hogy csukva a szemem. Csak a fájdalomra koncentráltam. Ez zavart egy kicsit. Vajon, látnám-e a dolgokat, ha kinyitnám a szemem? Vagy talán meg is vakultam? Ha mégis látok, meg merjem-e nézni halálom helyszínét? Valami azt súgta, merjem. Igen, biztosan csak ezért vár a halál, jár nekem annyi, hogy kellőképpen kigyönyörködjem magam abban a helyben, ahol utoljára veszek levegőt. Látnom kell a helyet, ahol hagyom földi testem maradékait hátrahagyom. Valószínűleg ez lesz a sírom is. Mit fogok látni? Ezt csak akkor tudom meg, ha szétnézek. Akaratlanul sóhajtottam. Ennek következtében hirtelen megtízszereződött a tüdőmbe fúródó szögek száma. Elfojtottam egy sikolyt. Attól valószínűleg csak mégjobban fájt volna. Próbáltam hirtelen felgyorsult légzésemet lassítani, hisz a zihálás a fájdalomtól csak mégjobban rontotta a helyzetet, még több fájdalom lett az ára.

Nem akartam kinyitni a szemem. Féltem, hogy csak még több fájdalmat okoznék magamnak, egy véletlenül felszabadult sóhajjal, egy mély lélegzetvetellel, vagy valami hasonlóval. Csak még több fájdalmat ne! Azt már nem tudnám elviselni.

Meggyőztem magam, hogy egyelőre nincs veszély. Résnyire nyitottam a szemem, de csak annyira, hogy érzékeljem a szempilláimon átszűrődő fényt. Mást nem láttam, mivel gyorsan összeszorítottam a szememet, de ettől meg jobban fájt a már amúgy is sajogó fejem. Próbáltam ellazítani magam, hiszen ha ilyen feszülten tartom az izmaimat, az nem sokat segít, amennyiben azt szeretném, hogy ne kelljen sikoltoznom a fájdalomtól. Igyekeztem átgondolni a dolgot.

Mi bajom a fénnyel? Miért léptem vissza azonnal, mikor egy kis fény jutott a szemembe? ,,Nyugalom-bíztattam magamat-, a fény jó. Nem árt. Nyugodtan nézz körül. Nem lesz semmi baj!" Gondolatban vettem egy mély levegőt, de csak gondolatban, mert egy valódi mély lélegzetvétel nagyon fájt volna. Kinyitottam a szemem.

Nem mertem elfordítani a fejem, hisz a gerincem valószínüleg eltört. Abból, amit láttam, megállapítottam, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy körülbelül tíz-tizenöt métert zuhantam, és sziklák közé estem, szerencsés esésem volt. Egy laposabb helyre estem, emiatt élek még mindig. Elnyomtam egy keserű kacajt. Ha itt lett volna egy mentő, tele profi orvosokkal és a legmodernebb felszerelésekkel, talán megmentettek volna, és leélhettem volna az életemet tolószékben. De nem akartam volna tolószékben, lebénulva élni. Az nem nekem való. Inkább szembenézek a halállal.

Minden olyan furcsán homályos volt. Nem voltak határok két szín között. A kék összemosódott a zölddel, a barna a szürkével. A hegyek, a fák, a felhők elvesztették alakjukat. Tényleg megrongálódhatott a látásom. De azért, még így is megállapíthattam, hogy a táj csodálatos volt. Egészen meghatódtam. Bár a formákat nem, a színeket többé-kevésbé érzékeltem. Az ég gyönyörű azúrkék színben pompázott, a sziklák árnyékot tartottak fölém, szürkés barna színük elkápráztatott.

A madarak gyönyörű áriába kezdtek, csicsergésük mintha megrendezett lett volna, mint egy zenekar hegedűi, fúvósai és a zongora, egy hangversenyen. Egyre nehezebben dobbanó szívemet melegség töltötte el e csodálatos hely szemlélőjeként. Kicsordult a könnyem gyönyörűségemben, bár ebben egy kicsit a fájdalom is közrejátszott. Ó, hogy milyen szívesen táncra perdülnék, kacagnék, belenevetnék a vidám szélbe, még talán ugrálnék is, ha nem halnék meg perceken belül, ha nem lennék a végletekig elgyengülve.

A tökéletes táj nyugodt összhangjában gyönyörködve azt azért mégsem felejthettem el, hogy szenvedek. Nem maradt hátra sok időm. Merjek kiabálni? Egyáltalán meghallana valaki? Mindegy. Ha lenne itt valaki, aki nagyon jó hegymászó, akkor se tudna segíteni rajtam. Nem könnyű megközelíteni ezt a helyet. Az se valószínű, hogy bárki megtalálná a holttestemet.

Egy új dolog kezdett foglalkoztatni: miért estem le a hegyről? Öngyilkos lennék? Kétlem. Szerintem emlékeznék valamire, egy okra, szomorúságra, vagy ilyesmire. Szerintem azért felejtettem el mident, mert a félelemtől sokkot kaptam. Tehát vagy véletlenül estem le, vagy lelöktek. Végülis mindegy. Így is, úgy is meghalok, szóval már mindegy, miért. Inkább, az elmélkedés helyett, amíg még tehettem, gyönyörködtem a táj színeiben, és azokban az alakokban, amelyeket, még többé-kevésbé ki tudtam venni.

Lassan a homály ellepte a tájat, már semmit sem tudtam kivenni, a színek összeolvadtak, nem tudtam megkülönböztetni a zöldet a kéktől. Éreztem, hogy közeleg. Nem kell már sokat várnom a halálra. Eljött. Az, hogy gyakorlatilag semmit sem láttam, elvette a kedvem a nézelődéstől, így becsuktam a szemem. A madarak fennséges muzsikája halkulni kezdett. Kezdtem elveszíteni a hallásomat.

Lassan lassan kezdtem a sötétségbe süppedni. Elveszítettem az érzékeimet. Még nehézkésen hallottam a madarakat, de a hang egyre gyengült. Nem kapaszkodtam az életbe, szinte löktem el magamtól a fájdalmat, egyben az életet. Ha az élet ekkora fájdalommal jár, nem kérek belőle. Mikor azon igyekeztem, hogy lenyomjam magam a sötétségbe, most örökre hagyjam el a fájdalom birodalmát, akkor hallottam meg őket.

Beszéltek. Sőt, inkább vitatkoztak. A hangjuk tökéletes összhangot alkotott, akár a leggyönyörűbb muzsika. Az egyik hang (tökéletes, magas) kiemelkedett a többi közül, hangosabban beszélt, mintha kiabált volna. Nem értettem, mit mondanak. Hangjuk számomra csupán zümmögés volt, nem érthető beszéd. Elgondolkodtam, vajon mik lehetnek? Merthogy az kizárt, hogy normális emberek legyenek. Talán angyalok, és azon vitatkoznak, hogy mi legyen velem. Az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy ezek a hangok valójában nem is léteznek, csak érzéki csalódás a fejemben. Elkezdtem figyelni a hangokra. Hamar meggyőztem magam, hogy a hangok valóságosak, mivel a beszélgetésből három szót megértettem: Renesmee... Bella... Edward...

Elvesztettem az eszméletemet. Egy idő után kezdtem érezni a semmit. Érzéketlenség vett körül. Semmi. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy létezem. Ez a semmi nem volt fullasztó, csak egyszerűen semmi. Nekem azonban tökéletes volt. Nem fájt, és ez nekem éppen elég volt. Olyan volt, mint a víz. Nyugodt. Alá akartam merülni a még nagyobb nyugalomért, pihenésért. Nem ment. Mintha valami úszógumihoz kötöttek volna, ami nem hagy elsüllyedni.

Nem lehet, hogy még mindig élek! Valami, bizonyára a fájdalom nem engedett meghalni. Sőt, húzott az élet felé. Nem akartam követni, nem akartam tudni, miféle fájdalom nem hagy meghalni. Kétségbeestem. Ha már azért is küzdenem kell, hogy meghaljak, akkor minek van értelme ezen a világon? Nem akartam szenvedni. Még többet szenvedni. Egyszerűen csak meg akartam halni. Olyan nagy kérés?

Próbáltam tartani magam a sötétségben, de nem volt könnyű, és ez bosszantott. Mi az, ami nem enged a sötét nyugalomba? Még több fájdalmat nem bírtam volna elviselni. Féltem és nyugtalankodtam. Féltem, mert előbb-utóbb kikerülök ebből a fájdalommentes sötétségből, ami már kezdett egyre nyomasztóbb lenni, és akkor fájdalom vár rám. Emiatt voltam nyugtalan is. Mert fájni fog, akármi is vár rám. Felőlem meg bármi jöhet, csak a fájdalom nem.

Nem akartam fájdalmat érezni, de ez az állapot még rosszabb volt. Remélem, kibírom a fájdalmat, ami ezután jön, ugyanis döntöttem. Nem bírom már itt, inkább szenvedek. Igazából még választásom sem volt. Éreztem, hogy nem nagyon sietek a halálba. A fájdalom, amit még nem éreztem, de tudtam, hogy létezik, húzott kifelé, ki az érzéketlenségből, ahol eddig biztonságban éreztem magam, de most már kezdett idegen lenni számomra. Nem akartam még több fájdalmat érezni, de elkerülhetetlennek látszott. Hátrahagytam a menedéket nyújtó sötétséget, és hagytam, hogy a fájdalmas valóság magába szippantson.

Erre nem számítottam. Leterített a fájdalom. De az esésem utáni szenvedésem ehhez képest gyönge tűszúrás volt. Az ereim meggyulladtak, égették a csontjaimat. Levegőért kapkodtam, mire a tüdőm elszorult, így most már fulladoztam. Végül valahogy lelassítottam a légzésemet, s a tüdőm is hagyta, hogy levegőt vegyek. A szívem olyan gyorsan vert, mintha kergették volna. Kapkodásában néha kihagyott egy-egy dobbanást, itt-ott beiktaott plusz egyet-kettőt.

,,Állj már le-könyörögtem vadul kalapáló szívemnek.-Hagyd már, hogy vége legyen a szenvedésnek." De ettől csak még jobban verdesett, még erősebben küldte szét égő testembe a tüzet. Nem hallgatott rám. A szemem könnybe lábadt a fájdalomtól, s amint a hűs könnycseppek végiggördültek az arcomon, enyhítettek egy icipicit a fájdalmamon, de amint felszáradtak, sokkal erősebben égett a nyomuk, mint máshol. Sóhajtottam, de most nem lett rosszabb a helyzetem tőle. Nem lett jobb sem, de valamelyest segített könnyebben elviselni a szenvedést.

Egy új dolgot fedeztem fel. Mozdulatlanul feküdtem, ehhez semmi kétség. Mégis mintha láthatatlan kezek húzták volna a kezemet, lábamat, nyakamat és a törzsemet. Kényelmetlen volt. Nem elég, hogy lángolok egy olyan tűzben, ami rettenetes fájdalmat okoz, de nem múlik el, nem emészt fel, de még nyúlt a testem, mintha kettőbe akarnának szakítani. Mit vétettem, hogy a fájdalommentes halál helyett, itt szenvedek? Ha nem érezném szívem sietős dobogását, a tüdőm egyre fájdalmasabb erőlködéseit, hogy levegőhöz jussak, meg a fájdalman át az összes sajgó testrészemet, azt hinném, a pokolba kerültem, az örökké égő tűzbe. De ez az élet, az egyre fájdalmasabb élet.

A fájdalom fokozódott és fokozódott. Szinte egyenletesen, annyira, hogy eleinte észre sem vettem. Csak akkor tűnt fel, amikor hirtelen rádöbbentem, hogy csak egy hajszál választ el a zihálástól. A zihálás meg fulladáshoz vezet, ezt megtanultam. A szívem még mindig kalapált. Nem érdkelte semmi, sem a tűz, sem a fájdalom, mintha őt nem égette volna a tűz, mintha kikerülte volna. Vagy csak megszokásból dobolt. De küldte szét felégedt testembe a vért, az égő vért, hogy tovább fokozódjon az amúgyis elviselhetetlen tűz, ami ráadásul még nyújtással is fűszerezett.

Nem értettem, miért nem kiabálok. Talán valaki meghall, és segít rajtam. Viszont úgy éreztem, nincs is senki a közelemben. Féltem, hogy a kiabálástól csak még jobban fog fájni. De talán még jobban attól, hogy egyedül vagyok. Hogy senki sem fog válaszolni, megnyugtatni, segíteni. Féltem, hogy még ennél is jobban érezném, hogy egyedül vagyok. Mert ez az, amit nehezebben viseltem el, mint a fájdalmat: a magányt. És bár a fájdalom miatt nem igazán érzékeltem a külvilágot, féltem, hogy bebizonyosodik, amit már amúgyis sejtettem: hogy nincs mellettem senki. Nem mertem kiabálni, de csak azért, mert nem bírtam volna, ha nem felelnek.

Lehet, hogy emiatt, de néha, mintha lépések halk zaját hallottam volna, amint megzavarják a fájdalommal teli csendemet. Meggyőztem magam, hogy csak képzelődöm. Nincs itt senki. Egyedül vagyok, egyedül a fájdalmamban. Nem volt semmim, amiben reménykedhettem, semmim, amibe belekapaszkodhattam volna. Nem éreztem semmit, a fájdalman kívül, csak kétségbeesést meg magányt. Szerettem volna, ha van valaki velem. Bárki, csak ne legyek egyedül.

Nem tudtam, mi lesz velem. Annyi kérdés kavargott a fejemben. Vége lesz? Ha igen, mi lesz utána? Meghalok? Esetleg az örökkévalóságig szenvednem kell? Úgy éreztem, az utóbbi nem valószínű, hiszen már megállapítottam, hogy ez a valóság. A valóságban pedig nincs örökkévalóság. És akkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy pont akkor csöppentem az örökkévalóságba...

Az idő számomra elveszettnek tűnt, nem tudhattam, mióta éget a tűz. Már az a furcsa, nyújtó érzés abbamaradt. Kevés emlékeim között felidéztem, milyen is volt, mikor vége lett. Hirtelen olyan erősre fokozódott, hogy egy pillanatra a lángolást nem is éreztem. Olyan erős volt, hogy már azt hittem, kettészakadok. De aztán elmúlt. Akkor kezdtem érezni a testemet. Tudtam, hol a kezem, hol a lábam, melyik részem a nyakam, a fejem. Sőt, most már hallottam is a szelet.

Hirtelen megnyikordult valami. Mintha egy ajtó lett vona. Azután lépések zaját hallottam. Most már nem csak sejtettem, tudtam, hogy ott vannak. Ketten voltak. Egy nő és egy férfi. Ezt onnan gondoltam, hogy az egyiknek könnyebb, halkabb léptei voltak, mint a másiknak. Hallottam, ahogy levegőt vesznek.

- Nézd, mennyit nőtt már! - mondta a férfi halkan, éppen csak hangosabban a suttogásnál. Hangja bársonyos volt, tökéletes, kedves. Nem láttam, hisz csukva volt a szemem, de jóképű, melegszívű embernek képzeltem el.

- És milyen szép lett! - mondta a nő, akinek a hangja természetellenesen gyönyörű volt, olyan mint egy csengettyű. - Nézd az arcát, Edward! Ezelőtt sem volt csúnya, de most egyenesen káprázatos!

Én csak gyönyörködtem a hangjukban, szinte fel sem bírtam fogni, hogy valószínűleg rólam beszélnek. Olyan kedvesen csengett a hangjuk! Olyan jó, tökéletes emberek lehettek.

- Nincs már sok hátra - állapította meg az Edward nevezetű.

- Mikor én néztem ki így, mennyi idő múlva lett vége? - kérdezte a nő.

- Öt-tíz perc - felelte Edward. - De, te, Bellám, sokkal kevesebb idő alatt változtál át. Ő már egy hete szenved.

Egy hete...

- Már neki sincs sok hátra - suttogta Bella.

- Szerinted hall minket? - kérdezte Edward.

- Igen-felelte Bella. - Csak nem mozog, nehogy még rosszabb legyen.

Bella lépései könnyedén hozzám siklottak, és hideg bőr érintését éreztem, ahogy végigsimít a homlokomon.

- Ne félj, kicsim - suttogta csengettyű hangján. - Mindjárt vége. Hamarosan elmúlik a fájdalom.

Hűvös ajkak érintését éreztem a homlokomon. Bella hangja megnyugtatott. A szavai pedig egyenesen reményt adtak. Visszasétált Edwardhoz, hallottam léptei halk zaját.

- Várjunk itt, míg vége? - kérdezte Edward.

- Visszajövünk fél óra múlva-mondta Bella. - Addigra biztos történik valami.

- Rendben.

Lépések, majd ajtónyikorgás. Mindjárt vége. Ez megnyugtatott. Még mindig a fülemben csengett az ajtó nyikorgása. Tehát már nem a hegyek között vagyok. Hanem egy szobában, valószínű egy ágyon. Éreztem a fejem alatt a párnát. Éreztem az ujjaim alatt a lepedőt. Éreztem... éreztem a külvilágot. Csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a fájdalom, bár még mindig fokozódott, visszahúzódott az ujjaimból, a lábaimból meg fejem búbjából.

Hallottam a szelet súrolni az ablakot. Szelet? Nem, inkább szellőt. Hallom a szellőt? Nem csak azt, vettem észre, minden apró, halk zajt hallok. Hallottam, ahogy Edward és Bella levegőt vesznek, hallottam lépteiket, méghozzá olyan jól, hogy meg is tudtam különböztetni őket, pedig a különbség épphogy meghaladta a nullát. Sőt, még Bella hajának csendes susogását is hallottam. Boldog voltam, és ez egy olyan érzés volt számomra, amire nem emlékeztem. Nem emlékeztem, csak a zuhanásra, meg a fájdalomra. Boldogság... ez egészen új érzés volt. Valamit azért mégiscsak furcsáltam: úgy éreztem, mintha hiányzott valami az Edward és Bella által okozott hangok közül. Csak azt nem tudtam, mi.

Lépéseket hallottam az ajtón túlról, majd nyikorgott az ajtó. Talán Edward és Bella jött vissza? Nem, ez a valaki más volt. Léptei könnyedek voltak, de valahogy nehezebbek, mint az Edwardé meg a Belláé. Az ő lélegzetvételeit is hallottam, de még valami mást is: szívének kissé gyors kalapálását. Hát ez volt az, amit Edwardban és Bellában furcsáltam, hogy nem hallottam dobogni a szívüket. Mintha nem is lett volna. De ki ez az illető, aki meglátogat? Nem emékszem, hogy említették volna, hogy hárman vannak.

A fájdalom egyre gyorsabban kúszott a szívem felé, aki erre nem állt meg, sőt, még erősebb dobolásra kezdett. A lángok elhagyták a két karomat és a két lábamat. Összegyűltek a szívemnél, furcsa, hideg, de kellemes ürességet hagyva maguk után. A torkomon azért még otthagyta nyomát. Ott égett, de nem zavart különösebben. Inkább a gyorsuló szívem nyugtalanított. De én hittem Bellának: tudtam, hogy hamarosan elmúlik a fájdalom. Türelmetlenül vártam, míg ez bekövetkezik.

Nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, hogy Bellának és Edwardnak nem dobogott a szíve. Kezdtem azt érezni, hogy én is így járok. Nem fog dobogni a szívem, mégis élni fogok. Ez azért furcsán hangzott. Lehet, hogy nem kéne annyira bíznom az új, szinte tökéletes hallásomban. De én bíztam benne, és Edwardnak meg Bellának egyszerűen megállt a szíve. És tovább élnek, boldogok, járásuk természetellenesen könnyed. Továbbá itt az én furcsa látogatóm, aki még mindig itt van, és neki meg borzasztóan gyorsan verdes a szíve. S vajon, mi lesz az enyémmel?

Mintha a kérdésemre felelne, a szívem hirtelen felgyorsult. Már-már azt hittem kiszakad a helyéről sietésében. Minden fájdalom, minden láng oda menekült és ez az eddigieknél százszorta erősebb fájdalmat okozott. Annyira égetett, hogy a térdem hirtelen a mellkasomra húztam, két kezemmel átfogtam, és oldalra dőltem. A vállamon egy forró kéz megnyugtató érintését éreztem, de én csak még jobban összekucorodtam, bár tudtam, hogy bárki is az, nem akar ártani nekem. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és kicsit engedtem a merevségemen, bár a fájdalom egyáltalán nem enyhült.

A szívem egyre lassabban, hosszabbakat és fájdalmasabban dobbant. A forró kéz egyre csak simogatott, megnyugtatott valamelyest. A szívem dobbant egy halálosan fájdalmasat, de ez csak az előfutára volt annak, ami ezután jött. Csak egy lélegzetvételnyi időm maradt szusszanni. S akkor a szívem összegyűjtött minden apró lángocskát, és dobbant egy utolsót. Ekkora fájdalom nem létezik a világon. Hosszan dobbant, lassan, végzetesen. Tudtam, hogy erre sokáig emlékezni fogok. Örökre. Azután megállt.

S a fájdalom megszűnt.


	2. Chapter 2

KINYITOTTAM A SZEMEM. Emlékeztem, milyen homályos volt a világ, miután lezuhantam, de ez más volt. Egészen más. Voltaképpen az ellentéte: minden olyan éles volt, tökéletes. Minden aprócska porszemet észrevettem, minden kicsike karcolást megláttam, még azokat a dolgokat is, amit eltakart egy árnyék. Már nem csak színeket láttam, mindent. És az illatok! Mindennek olyan egyértelmű illata volt. Tökéletesen érzékeltem a külvilágot. Csak a levegő... a levegő volt közönbös számomra. Az illatokat éreztem, úgy, hogy magam is csodálkoztam a szobát megtöltő illatokat ilyen tökéletesen érezve, de a levegőre, mint az élet feltételére, nem volt szükségem. Az agyam pedig, mintha a végtelenségig nőtt volna. Akkorának éreztem, mint a világ legnagyobb könyvtárát.

Felemeltem a fejem, és felültem. Nem fájt semmim. Tökéletesen éreztem magam a bőrömben, több, mint tökéletesen. Valahogy... gyorsnak éreztem magamat. Nem erőlködtem, hogy sikerüljön felülnöm, az olyan ösztönösnek tűnt. Egyszerűnek. Könnyűnek. Gyorsnak. Az egyik pillanatban feküdtem, a másikban meg már ültem. S közben mindent tökéletesen láttam. Nem folytak össze, minnt a zuhanáskor. Hanem csak lassan elmozdultak. Még ilyen gyors mozgás közben is olyan jól láttam még a legkisebb karcolást is, mintha nagyítóval figyelném.

Tökéletes hallásomat, amit már korábban észrevettem, nem kerülte el a mellettem szaporán doboló szív, meg a halk szuszogás. Lassan a hang felé fordítottam a fejem, nem gyanakvóan, veszélyt sejtve, hanem inkább kíváncsian, egyszerűen örülve, hogy még létezem. Szemben velem egy lány ült, kedvesen mosolyogva. Valószínűleg hozzá tartozott a forró kéz is, ami fájdalmamban segített. Hosszú, göndör fürtjei voltak. Nagyon tetszett hajának vörösesbarna árnyalata. Arca gyönyörű volt, aligha létezik nála szebb ember. Márha ember volt. Merthogy ember ennyire csodálatosan szép nem lehet. Csokibarna szemei örömtől csillogtak. A legelső pillanatban odavoltam érte. És az illata... kellemes, levndulára emlékeztető, mézes illata volt. Azt is kedveltem. Az életemet is feláldoztam volna ezért a lányért, pedig nem is ismertem.

- Hát végre felébredtél - kacagott rám kedvesen. Hangja olyan volt, mint a legédesebb, legezüstösebb csengettyűszó. Visszamosolyogtam.

- Szia! A nevem Renesmee.

- Szia... Renesmee... - mondtam lassan, mert meglepődtem a tulajdon hangomtól. Egy picit magasabb volt, mint Renesmee-é, és hárfára emlékeztetett. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ez az én hangom, pedig egyértelműen az én számból jött.

- Szólíts csak Nessie-nek - kacagott. Még szélesebben mosolyogtam. Majdhogynem vigyorogtam.

- Nessie? Mint a Loch Ness-i szörny? - kérdeztem csodálkozva és nevetve egyszerre.

- Nem - felelte higgadtan, mintha egy óvódásnak próbálná elmagyarázni, hogy egy meg egy az kettő -, Nessie, mint Renesmee.

Kuncogni kezdtem, és Nessie velem kacarászott. Mikor lecsillapodtunk kissé, Nessie, mint Renesmee kinyújtotta a kezét, én pedig gondolkodás nélkül megfogtam.

Hirtelen egy furcsa szobában találtam magam. Minden bútor a falhoz volt lökve, és középen egy ágy volt. Egy betegágy, orvosi felszerelésekkel. Rajta egy nő feküdt, tele vérrel, hatalmas pocakkal. Szült. De valahogy ez az egész olyan horrorfilmbe illő volt. A nő nem volt magánál. Körülötte két férfi szorgoskodott. Kiabáltak egymásnak, de én nem hallottam, mit beszélnek. Olyan homályos volt az egész. Értelmetlen. Az egészben az én állapotom volt a legfurcsább. Nem tudtam mozogni, csak nézni. Egyáltalán nem léteztem. Nem tudtam részt venni a cselekvésben. Csupán láttam. Megfigyeltem.

Az első hang, amit érzékeltem, egy furcsa reccsenés volt. Kísérteties reccsenés. A nő hasa felrepedt, és az egyik férfi kiemelt belőle egy kisbabát. Lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt, nemcsak a baba, de a férfi is. A babának göndör haja volt, mint Nessie-nek, csak sokkal rövidebb. A férfinek pedig olyan vörösesbarna haja, mint Nessie-nek. Kezdett összeállni a kép. Hát még, amikor a férfi megszólalt:

- Renesmee - suttogta... Edward.

Közelről megfigyeltem Edward arcát, amit nem láttam még, csupán lélegzetelállítóan bársonyos hangját hallottam. Csak akarnom kellett, és már ott voltam előtte. Ő persze nem látott. Olyan szép arca volt, mint Nessie-nek, de borzasztóan sápadt. A szeme sötét, fekete volt, a szeme alatt lila folttal. Arcvonásai pont, mint a Nessie-é. Már azt is kezdtem megérteni, hogy miként kötődik Nessie Edwardhoz és Bellához. A lányuk. Ez az asszony, Nessie anyja, pedig valószínűleg Bella lesz. Azonban, amikor a nő megszólalt, olyan betegnek hangzott, és teljesen más volt a hangja, mint az, akit a lángolás közben hallottam.

- Majd én... Adjátok ide! Kérem! - Nem hittem, hogy ez a nő túléli. Ő valószínűleg egy másik nő. Nem Bella. Még a hangja sem hasonlít. De az ösztöneim azt súgták, hogy vele is azt történt, mint velem. Meghalt, de... túlélte.

Edward odaadta neki a lányát, ő megfogta, és gyönyörködött Nessie-ben.

- Renes... mee. Olyan gyönyörű vagy. -Az volt. Gyönyörű. Nem sírt, mint a többi gyermek, hanem egyszerűen meg volt szeppenve. Nessie elmosolyodott - már akkor megvolt hófehér fogsora. Majd anyja fölé hajolt, odabújt hozzá, és megharapta. Ezta részét nemigen értettem. Megharapta? Hogyan lehetséges ez? Terszmészetesen csak még több lett a vér.

- Nem szabad, Renesmee! - mondta Edward. Nessie már a kezében volt.

Bella szíve hirtelen leállt. A másik férfi pumpálni kezdte, és levegőt fújt a tüdejébe.

- Mire vársz? - kérdezte Edwardtól.

- Fogd meg a babát! - kérte az.

- Dobd ki az ablakon! - vetette oda a másik férfi. Most figyeltem meg először a fickót. Rozsdaszínű bőre volt, rövid, fekete haja és sötét szeme. Nagyon izmos volt, és legalább annyira magas. Rekedtes hangja volt, de igen kellemes.

- Adjátok ide! - hallatszott egy káprázatos hang. - Tudok uralkodni magamon. Add ide a babát, Edward! Vigyázok rá, amíg Bella...

Szóval mégiscsak Bella Nessie édesanyja. Akkor valószínűleg vele is az történt, mint ami velem is. A kis Nessie-t odaadták a csodálatos hang gazdájának: egy szőke, lehetetlenül szépséges nőnek. Az a gyermekkel megfordult, és elindult Nessie-vel lefelé. Kíváncsi lettem volna, mi lett Bellával, de akaratom ellenére a szőke nőt követtem, karjában a gyermekkel. Levitte Nessie-t az egyik földszinti szobába, és ott játszott vele, és egy pohárból inni adott neki. Azt sajnáltam, hogy nem tudtam megnézni, mi lett Bellával, mert nem tudtam elhagyni a szobát, ahol Nessie a szépséges nővel játszott. Valószínűleg össze voltam kötve Nessie-vel, valamilyen oknál fogva.

Azután lejött a másik férfi. A gyönyörű nő felemelte Nessie-t, és a gyermek a nő válla fölött csokibarna szemeivel ránézett. Egy pillanatig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, majd a kislány kapálózni kezdett a férfi felé. A szőke, gyönyörű nő összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mit akarsz itt, Bolhás? - sziszegte a nő.

A férfi nem felelt, csak odavánszorgott a kisbabához, és a nővel mit sem törődve, kivette a kezéből a gyermeket. A szőke nő felszisszent, a kislány pedig megérintette a férfi arcát. Akkor furcsa dolgot láttam. A férfi arcát, de valahogy mintha Nessie szemein keresztül láttam volna. Furcsa érzést táplált a férfi iránt. Valahogy... a kislány birtokolta a férfit. Az övé volt.

Egy roppantul kecses, alacsony, fekete, rövid hajú, koboldarcú nő táncolt be a szobába.

- Megszületett a gyermek? - kérdezte magas hangján. - Jacob, mit...? Rosalie! Jacob bevésődött Renesmee-be!

- Tessék?! - hüledezett a szőke nő, Rosalie. - Hogy merészelted, te korcs?! - vicsorgott rá Jacobra, aki a jelek szerint a fekete hajú férfi volt.

- Nem tudom kontrollálni! - csattant fel Jacob.

- Bella meg Eward leharapja a fejed - jegyezte meg az alacsony nő.

- Alice, nem tudnád leellenőrizni? - kérlelte Rosalie.

- Nem - felelte Alice -, de ha Edward nem is, Bella biztosan leszedi majd a fejét.

- Történt valami? - kérdezte egy nagydarab, fekete hajú férfi, ő és egy szőke, sebhelyes, kicsit ijesztő férfi akkor lépett be a szobába. Közben Rosalie kivette Jacob kezéből a kislányt.

- Végre megszületett! - sóhajtott a szőke férfi. - Hogy van Bella?

- Úgy gondolom - mondta Alice - hamarosan újra üdvözölhetjük a körünkben.

- Gondolod? - kérdezte a szőke. - Te mióta szoktál gondolni?

- Nem látom tisztán - sóhajtott Alice. - Felhívom Carlisle-t, hogy siessenek.

Azzal kitáncolt a szobából.

- Jasper, hoznál még egy kis vért? - kérte Rosalie a szőke férfit. Az egy másodperc múlva nem volt a szobában, a következőben pedig már újra ott volt, kezében egy pohárral. Ezt furcsának tartottam, de a többieket látszólag nem zavarta ez a hihetetlen gyorsaság. Mintha már megszokták volna. Eszembe jutott az, amikor én ülten fel ilyen gyorsan. Olyanok, mint amilyen én lettem?

A nagydarab felkapta Nessie-t.

- Na hadd lám az én unokahúgomat!

- Jaj, Emett! - kacagott Rosalie.

Pár óra múlva megérkeztek Nessie nagyszülei, Carlisle és Esme. A Nessie becenevet Jacob találta ki, mert túl hosszúnak találta a Renesmee nevet. Az egész család olyan gyors volt, mint én. Ugyanis Alice, Jasper, Emett és Rosalie Edward testvérei. Carlisle és Esme örökbe fogadta őket. Nem értettem az egészet, amíg Edward le nem jött egy kicsit.

- Renesmee... - karjába vette kislányát, és csókot nyomott a feje tetejére. Azután felkapta a fejét, és dühösen meredt Jacobra.

- Jacob! - Őt is biztosan az a bevésődés-dolog zavarta, bár nem értettem, hogy juthatott a tudomására. Semmit sem értettem, hogy kik ők, ki vagyok én, mert biztosan olyan vagyok én is, mint ők, sem azt, hogy mi ez a Jacob, és mi az a bevésődés.

- Nyugodj meg, Edward - csitította a nevelőanyja, Esme. - Nem tehet róla. Már az is egy valóságos csoda, hogy egy félvámpírba vésődött be.

Hogy micsoda?! Nessie... félvámpír? Akkor én...

- Igaza van - mondta Carlisle. - Egyáltalán nem számítottunk rá. Nessie elvégre vámpír utód...

- Nessie? - kerekedett el Edward szeme.

- A Renesmee kicsit hosszú - jegyezte meg Jacob. A vita tárgya időközben elaludt.

Edward fújt egyet, de bólintott, Nessie-t Jacobnak szánt jelentőségteljes pillantással Rosalie kezébe adta, és felment Bellához.

- Régóta nem evett - motyogta aggodalmasan Alice, Edward után nézve.

- Majd, ha Bella is átváltozik - mondta Esme. - Biztosan elkíséri első vadászatára.

- Majd, ha ő is vámpír lesz - tette hozzá Carlisle.

- Ne aggódjatok, minden rendben lesz - suttogta Jasper, mire a család valamilyen oknál fogva lenyugodott, és mindenki nyugodtan ült, Rosalie pedig Nessie-t ringatta.

Volt időm gondolkodni. Vámpír. Ez vagyok én, és ezek ők, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emett, Edward és most már Bella is. Nessie félvámpír. Valamiért ez mégsem zavart. Csak furcsa volt, de nem ilyedtem meg, nem dühöngem, nem utáltam sem őket, sem magamat, azért, mert vámpír lettem. Hihetetlen, de nem rossz. Szerintem.

A következő napban elkísértem Nessie-t mindenhova. Mintha lett volna választásom. Megfigyeltem, amikor Jacobbal és Rosalie-val sétált, amikor Edward ringatta. Még Bellát is láttam, amikor szenvedett. Tudtam, milyen rossz. Sajnáltam. És nem csak őt, mindenkit, hisz ők is osztoznak a sorsomban. Közben érdekes dolgokat tudtam meg különböző beszélgetésekből. Például, hogy a vámpírok örökké élnek; Carlisle háromszáz, a többiek száz-száz évesek, kivéve Bellát, Nessie-t és Jacobot. Jacobról kiderült, hogy ő egy vérfarkas, a bevésődés pedig egy egy furcsa farkas-dolog. Összeköti a farkast a lelkitársával. Jacob, mikor szeretne,képes egy hatalamas rozsdaszínű farkassá válni. Van neki egy kisebb falkája, meg egy másik falka is, amelynek régen tagja

Volt még valami, amit úgy hívtak különleges képesség. Nessie képes megmutatni másoknak a gondolatait képek segítségével. Így mutatta meg Jacobnak a saját arcát. Csak meg kell érintenie az emberek arcát. Edward képes a gondolatokban olvasni, Alice a jövőbe lát, nem mindig tisztán, például Nessie-t és a farkasokat nem látja, sem a hatásukat a jövőben, Jasper megérzi mások érzelmeit, még manipulálni is tudja - így tudja lenyugtatni a többieket. A többieknek nincs ilyen képességük, bár Emett borzasztó ereje is ide tartozhat. Érdekesek voltak ezek a képességek, ami egy vámpír specialitás.

Nessie-nek igen eseménydús napja volt. Úgy komunikált a többieknek, hogy megmutatta nekik, mit akar. Roppant hatásos módszer volt, főleg, hogy megértette, mit mondanak neki. Mindenki megszerette a kislányt. Folyton valakinek a kezében volt, egy percre sem tették le, mindenki a közelében helyezkedett el. Épp ezért aggódtak érte. Bella Nessie-vel csupán egy hónapig volt terhes, és a lány azóta sem hagyta abba a növekedést. Gyakran mérték, Carlisle ugyanis orvos. Végre kezdtek a dolgok tisztázódni számomra, erre egy ilyen információ jutott a fülembe. Hogy lehet valaki orvos, ha egyszer az illető vámpír? A vámpírok nem embervérrel táplálkoznak véletlenül? Akkor hogyan lehet valaki orvos?

Amikor Nessie elaludt meggyőztem magam, hogy kérdéseimre előbb utóbb úgyis választ kapok. Inkább az érdekelt, vajon mi történik az én jelenemben, amíg én Nessie múltját figyelem. Merthogy ez egyértelműen Nessie múltja. Elgondolkodtam a különleges képességeken. Hogy lehet az, hogy egyszerűen csak megfogtam Nessie kezét és egyenesen belecsöppentem a múltjába? Csak egyetlen felelet volt erre a kérdésre: kétségtelenül ez az én különleges képességem. Megérintek valakit, és megnézem a múltját. Érdekes. De mi van, ha Nessie mutatja ezt nekem? Tudtam, hogy nem így van. Nessie a saját gondolatait mutatja, én viszont csak akkor láttam azokat, ha megmutatta valakinek.

Második nap délelőtt fantasztikus dolog történt. Bella, immár vámpírként, felébredt, és miután vadásztak Edwarddal, végre találkozhatott Nessie-vel. Nessie családja, Cullenék, körbeállták a kis félvámpírt, mert az anyja ,,újszülött" vámpír volt, és esetleg bánthatta volna kislányát, mert nem tud uralkodni új, vámpír ösztönein. Ott azonban Edward elmesélte, hogy vadászat alatt megéreztek egy embert, de Bella nem támadta meg. Mindenki csodálkozott, még én is, de nem azon, hogy Bella hogyan volt képes nem megtámadni szerencsétlent, hanem azon, hogy miért nem tette meg. A vámpírok nem emberekre vadásznak? Tudtam azonban, hogy majd egyszer csak megértem.

Ness és Bella a nap további részében remekül megvoltak együtt. Bár Bella egy ,,parányit" dühös volt Jacobra a bevésődés miatt, és amikor meghallotta a Nessie becenevet, ami olyan, mint a Loch Ness-i szörny neve, nos, akkor Jacob torkának ugrott. Szerencsére ott volt Seth, egy másik farkas Jacob falkájából, és megakadályozta a kataszrófát. Bella is csatlakozott a Nessie túl gyors növekedéséért aggódó csapathoz, és úgy tervezték, hogy New Hampshire-be költöznek. Ez Jacobnak nem tetszett, így másnap meghívta Cullenékhez Bella apját, Charlie-t.

- Charlie mindjárt itt lesz - mondta Jacob. - Csak beugrik. Feltételezem, Alice ad majd napszemüveget, vagy valami. - Bellának ugyanis élénkvörös szeme volt. Ez csak azért volt, mert még újszülött vámpír volt, szeme pár hónap múlva ugyanolyan aranyszínűvé változott, mint a többi Cullennek.

Alice végül kontaklencsét adott. Bellának, azt mondták, nagyon erős önuralma volt, feltételezték, hogy ez a különleges képessége. De ezt nem Bella édesapján akarták kipróbálni. Dühösek voltak Jacobra. Nessie, aki Bella kezében volt, megijedt, amikor mindenki Jacobbal veszekedett. Azután megjött Charlie. Ugyanolyan göndör haja volt, mint Nessie-nek, csak fekete, és rövid, ugyanis Nessie-nek már akkor is jó hosszú haja volt. Természetesen nem lett semmi baj. Se Bella, se Nessie nem bántotta Charlie-t. Önuralom. Még mindig nem értettem, mi szükségük erre.

Hamarosan, persze, azt is megtudtam. Miután Nessie egyhetesen kimondta első szavát, egyben első mondatát (,,Mami, hol a Nagypapi?"), természetesen mindenki megijedt, hogy Ness ilyen gyorsan fejlődik. Ugyanígy volt, mikor az én Nessie-m egy hónaposan már járt-kelt a szobában. Nessie háromhetesen, bár egyévesnek nézett ki, tökéletesen fejlett volt, karcsú, nyelvtanilag helyesen beszélt, járt, futott, táncolt, még olvasott is, eltekintve azt a tényt, hogy kicsike volt. Aztán egy nap úgy döntöttek, hogy elviszik Nessie-t az első vadászatára. Bella meg Edward kivitte a kislányt az erdőbe.

Bella legugolt a kislánya elé.

- Jól tudod - kezdte -, hogy nem szabad embereket ölni. Ez rossz. Tudom, hogy szerintem nem probléma, ha az önkéntes véradóktól szerezett vért iszod, de a betegeknek is hagynunk kell valamit. Mi a családban nem iszunk embervért. Állatvérrel táplálkozunk. Gyere.

Ó! Értem. Állatvér... én nemigen tudtam átgondolni a gyilkolással kapcsolatos véleményemet, mert lekötöttek az események, amikor Ness aludt, akkor meg inkább az érdekelt, hogy hogyan csöppentem be a múltába. Csak most vettem észre, hogy mennyire nem tetszett, hogy embervérrel kell taplálkoznom... amiért el kell vennem pár életet. Most végre megkönnyebbültem. Nem lettem egy két lábon járó gyilkológép. Nem kell másokat megölnöm, hogy jóllakjak. Viszont ezért be kell érnem az állatokkal, ami pedig nem olyan finom, mint az embervér.

Nessie-nek, Bellának meg Edwardnak volt egy saját kis házikója az erdőben, Cullenéknek pedig egy hatalmas családi házuk. Ebben a nagyobb házban lakott - vagyis lakik - Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emett, Alice és Jasper meg Nessie születéséig Edward is. Belláék kis házát Esme restaurálta, nincs benne, csupán két szoba, de ez Nessie családjának éppen elég. A nagy ház az erdő szélén van, a fák között, de még nem az erdő mélyén, nem úgy, mint a kisebb házikó. Az az erdőben van elrejtve.

Nessie-ék a nagy házban voltak, már-már keztek indulni a saját házukba. Alice, aki nem is ismert engem, én viszont láttam őt, figyeltem, és borzasztóan megkedveltem, ugyanúgy, mint a család többi tagját, épp egy váza virágot vitt a konyhába, amikor... leejtette a vázát. Ez egy normális családnál abszolút nem lett volna probléma, sem meglepő, de amint a levegőben széthulló cserepeket bámultam, ugyanaz járt a fejemben, mint a többi Cullennek: Hogyhogy kiesett a váza Alice kezéből? Elvégre egy vámpír azért meg kell tudjon tartani a két keze között egy vázát. Ha meg már kiesett, hihetetlenül gyors reflexei segítségével miért nem fogta meg, mielőtt leesett volna? Igazából a szobában bárki elkaphatta volna, csak egy pillanat az egész, és a szoba másik feléből valaki megjelenik és megfogja, mielőtt az földet ér. A legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül elntézhette volna bárki. De kinek jutott volna eszébe azt hinni, hogy Alice nem kapja el?

Alice-nek látomása volt. Vészjósló látomása. A Volturi - a vámpírok királyi családja, akik az egyetlen és legfontosabb törvény betartása érdekében tevékenykedtek (,,Titokban kell tartani a magunkfajta vámpírok létezését a halandók elől.") - azt a téves következtetést vonta le, hogy Nessie egy úgynevezett halhatatlan gyermek. Az olyan gyermekek, akik alig voltak idősebbek egy csecsemőnél, és vámpírrá változtatták őket, nem voltak képesek egy csöppet sem uralkodni magukon, ettek, amikor éhesek voltak, és a vámpírok lebukását veszélyeztették. Továbbá a vámpírok nem növekednek, így ezek a gyermekek sem tették, s mivel nem voltak érettek, nem lehetett kordában tartani őket. A Volturi meg akarta büntetni a Cullen családot, ami halált jelentett.

Alice elment Jasperrel, hogy tudjon kocetráni a jövőre. A többiek reggelig várták, de nem jöttek vissza. Utánnuk mentek, de csak egy levelet találtak, amiben Alice üzent nekik, hogy elmennek messzebbre. Úgy tűnt, nem fognak visszajönni. A család elkezdett tanúkat gyűjteni, akik bizonyítani tudják, hogy Nessie nő, ő nem egy halhatatlan gyermek. Sok tanú összegyűlt, a családhoz a legközelebb a Denali-klán állt, akik szintén állatvérrel táplálkoztak, nam úgy, mint a többi klán. A Denali-klánt a Cullen család rokonának is lehetett volna nevezni. Családtagoknak tekintették egymást. Bella titokban előkészítette Nessie szökését, a legrosszabb esetre. Mikor, egy hónappal később, sor került a tárgyalásra, visszatért Alice egy másik félvámpírral, Nahuellel.

Kiderült, hogy a félvámpírok megeszik az emberi élelmet is, továbbá hét éves korukra (amikor már tizenhat évesnek néznek ki), leállnak a növekedéssel, és már ők is halhatatlanok lesznek, továbbá csak a hímeknek van mérgük (amivel át tudnak valakit változtatni vámpírrá). A Volturi ejtette a vádakat. Majd mindenki békében visszatért otthonába. Nessie teljes gyermekorát végigizgultam vele együtt, majd azon a npon, mikor elérte a felnőttkort, Bella meg Edward beléptek a szobába, ahol Ness meg Jacob épp tartózkodott.

- Végre elérted a felnőttkort, Renesmee! - kiáltott Bella, majd karjaiba zárta leányát. Időközben megszokta és használta a Nessie becenevet, de néha Renesmee-nek szólította.

- Mit szólnál egy angliai úthoz? - vetette fel hirtelen Edward.

- Tessék? - csodálkozott Nessie.

- Úgy döntöttünk - mondta Bella mosolyogva -, hogy megünnepeljük ezt a jeles napot, és elmegyünk Angliába. Persze, csak ha te is akarod...

- Naná! - kiáltotta Nessie.

- Szerintem is remek ötlet, hogy egy kis időt a szüleidel tölts - tette hozzá Jacob.

- Te nem jössz? - nézett rá nagy kerek szemekkel Ness.

- Kisbaba korod óta folyton velem vagy - felelte Jacob. - A szüleidre is szentelned kéne némi időt...

- Ez kedves tőled, Jacob - mosolygott rá Bella.

- Mikor indulunk? - tette fel a következő kérdést Ness.

- Holnap - felelt Edward.

Három nappal később, immár Angliában, Sheffield közelében, elindultak vadászni, amikor egy furcsa zajt hallottak: valami belecsapódott valahova. Eddig is izgultam egy-egy kicsit, de most szinte lassúnak tűntek a szupergyors vámpírok is. Majd kiugrottam a bőrömből, hisz éreztem, hogy most én jövök. Az én felbukkanásom. Én. Nessie, Bella és Edward odafutottak a közeli hegységhez. Egyből megérezték a vér szagát, azt követték, és már ott is voltak egy eléggé összeroncsolódott test mellett. Mellettem. Emlékeztem, milyen volt ott feküdni, és emlékeztem a hangjukra is. Csakhogy most értettem is, hogy mit kiáltnak. Nessie, amint meglátott, felkiáltott:

- Segítsetek rajta! Még él!

- Ness, azzal szerződésszegést követnénk el - modta Bella, a farkasokkal kötött egyességre utalva, ami egyszerűen abból állt, hogy nem változtathatnak át senkit vámpírrá.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt! - kiáltotta Ness. - Mentsétek meg! Kérlek! Válalom érte a felelősséget!

- De, Ness... - kezdte Edward, de Ness már mellettem volt, és a kezemet fogta:

- Már rég megharaptam volna, ha lenne mérgem - mondta. - De nincs, szóval tegyétek meg helyettem! Kérlek! Szeretném őt életben tudni, vámpírként! Jacobot meg hagyjátok rám. Nem tudja meg.

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Bella, de már meg volt győzve.

- Száz százalékosan - felelte Ness. - Rendben van! - mondta Bella, azzal megharapott. Edward ugyanezt csinálta.

Bevittek az angliai házukba, letörölték rólam a vért, ugyanis mindhárman nagyon kívánták, és valami tiszta tréningruhát adtak rám, ami olyan volt, mint a Nessie-é, csak kék, mivel az övé piros volt. Elnéztem magam. Olyan tizenkét-tizenhárom évesnek néztem ki, nem úgy, mint Nessie, Bella meg Edward. Ők körülbelül húsz évesnek tűntek. Edward igazából több, mint száz éves volt, Nessie meg voltaképpen csak hét. A vámpírok nem nőnek. Tehát az örökkévalóságig tizenhárom éves leszek?!

Egy óráig feküdtem mozdulatlanul az ágyon, valószínüleg még nem voltam magamnál. Ness összefont karokkal ült mellettem, mozdulatlanul, akár egy szobor. Hamarosan nyílt az ajtó, és belépett Bella, kezében egy pohárkával.

- Ness - duruzsolta -, a kis védencednek ezt meg kell innia.

- Miért? - kérdezte Ness.

- Nézz rá! Maximum tizennégy éves! Nem élhet ilyen fiatalon! Nehezen tudná kontrollálni magát, vagy egyáltalán nem tudná. Ettől az italtól nő majd hat-hét évet. Kicsit hosszabb ideig tart majd az átváltozás, de legalább nem kell tizenhárom évesen éljen az örökkévalóságig.

- Nem tudtam, hogy van ilyen főzet - mondta Nessie egy csöppet bizonytalanul.

- Carlisle egyik ,,tudósbarátja" fejleszette ki - felelte Bella. - Ő már tesztelte, és beválik.

- Rendben, add be neki - sóhajtott Ness. Bella széthúzta az ajkaimat, és beletöltötte az italt. Legalább már értettem, mi volt az a nyújtó érzés.

- Ness - Bella a lánya szemébe nézett. - Nem szertném, ha mellette lennél, amikor felébred. Megtámadhat.

- Miért, tán tápláléknak néz? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan Nessie.

- Vagy annak, vagy veszélyforrásak. Apádon kívül senki sem tudja, mi jár egy újszülött fejében.

Nem láttam, hogy mit válaszol Nessie, mert ekkor egy hatalmas kavarodás lett az egész, színek és hangok, melyeknek nem volt jelentésük. Akkor egyszercsak megint Ness mellett ültem az ágyon, kezem a kezében, de most már nem csak kívülről láttam az eseményeket. Újra én voltam, nem csupán egy láthatatlan, külső megfigyelő.

- Mennyi idő telt el? - kérdeztem. Újra meglepődtem a hangomon, hisz, mondhatjuk úgy is, hét éve nem hallottam.

- Mióta? - húzta össze Ness a szemöldökét.

- Mióta... mennyi ideje fogom a kezed?

- Alig egy másodperce - mondta csodálkozva Nessie. - Miért?

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy feleljek, de ekkor lépések zaja hallatszott az ajtó másik oldaláról.


	3. Chapter 3

NEM AZ ÉN HIBÁM VOLT, ösztönösen cselekedtem. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy meghallottam a hangokat, felpattantam, és Nessie elé álltam. Nem gondolkodtam, csak védekező pózba álltam. Éppenhogy elámultam, milyen gyorsan hajtottam végre e mozdulatsort, kevesebb, mint egy másodperc alatt, már nyílt is az ajtó. Edward és Bella lépett be rajta, de amint megláttak, megdermedtek. Bella megijedt, amikor meglátta, hogy védekezőpózban állok a lányával egy szobában. Edwardnak azonban leesett az álla, amikor meglátta, hogy én voltaképpen a lányát védem a ,,veszélytől".

Ez a helyzet csupán egy pillanatig tartott, ugyanis én hirtelen felegyenesedtem.

- Legközelebb szóljatok, ha jösztök - kacagtam, gyönyörködve a hangomban, ami elképesztően káprázatos volt. - Megijesztetettek!

És kevesebb, mint egy másodperc alatt újra Nessie mellett ültem. Mindhármuknak tátva maradt a szájuk, sőt voltaképpen magam is csodálkoztam, milyen természetesen jön ez a jókedv meg a nemtörődömség. Még a szomjúság sem érdekelt, a helyzet roppant érdekessége miatt. Akkor azonban feltűnt valami: a hajam. Hüvelyk- és mutatóujjam közé fogtam az egyik tincsemet, és tüzesen megvizsgáltam. Milyen hosszú volt! A derekamig ért. Pedig amikor Bella beadta azt a szert, még a vállamig ért. Érdekes! Tehát az az ital még a hajamra is hatással volt. És az még érdekesebb, hogy milyen könnyen elterelődik a figyelmem ebben a hatalmas, se-vége-se-hossza, területnek, ami elméletileg az agyam.

- Hogy vagy képes a hajadra gondolni? - fakadt ki Edward, mire Bella és Nessie még kerekebb szemekkel néztek rám.

- Bella - néztem Nessie anyja szemébe -, ott tartottál, hogy leszidod Nesst, amiért kérelmed ellenére, idejött.

Bella megrázta a fejét.

- Honnan tudsz te erről? Mindegy... Végtére is igazad van. Ness... Hogy képzelted? Megtámadhatott volna... Már elnézést...

- Csak nyugodtan - biztattam. - Édesanyádnak igaza van, Nessie! Ha tápláléknak vagy ellenségnek nézlek, megtámadtalak volna. Látod, a szüleiddel is majdnem összeakaszkodtam, pedig tudtam, hogy itt vannak, és hogy nem akarnak rosszat.

- Tényleg? - kapott a szón Nessie. - Honnan?

- Tereled a témát - vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül.

- Figyelj! Tekintettél-e valamikor, akárcsak egy másodpercig is veszélyforrásnak? - Edward meg Bella ide-oda pillangatott Nessie meg köztem.

- Igazából... nem - feleltem.

És ez igaz volt: soha, a másodperc legkisebb töredékéig sem tekintettem Nesst veszélyforrásnak. Bíztam benne a legelső pillanattól fogva. Az, hogy tápláléknak tekintsem, egyenesen nevetségesnek tűnt.

- Na látjátok! - kiáltotta Ness.

- Mi van akkor - oktatta ki Bella -, ha mégis annak tekint?

- Már akkor láttam rajta, amikor először megláttam - felelte Nessie hatalmas mosollyal.

- Amikor először megláttál csupa vér voltam - vetettem közbe.

- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte most már Bella is.

- Különleges képesség - feleltem egyszerűen.

- Erről te honnan tudsz? - csodálkozott Edward. - Voltak vámpír ismerőseid?

- Nessie múltja... - modtam.

- Tessék? - csodálkozott Ness.

- Különleges képesség - ismételtem. - Erre vagyok én képes. Mindent tudok rólatok... Legalábbis csak annyit amennyit Ness is tud. Egy érintés, és láthatom a múltját...

- Ez érdekes! - mondta Edward. - A gondolatait is látod?

- Nem - feletem. - Csak külső megfigyelőként nézem végig az egészet, és csak annyit láttam, amennyit másnak megmutatott... - Tűnődve néztem Bellára. - Vajon...

- Kíváncsi vagy, hogy blokkolom-e a képességedet - fejezte be Bella az elkezdett mondatomat. Az ő képessége különleges: pajzs, ami minden behatolást blokkol az elméjébe. A pajzsot ki tudja terjeszteni másokra is.

- Elméletileg nem kéne - mondta Edward.

- De sosem lehet tudni - vágtam rá. Majd Bella mellett termettem, és kinyújtottam a kezem. - Szabad?

Bella megfogta a kezem, ugyanúgy, ahogy én az előbb Nessiét, és abban a pillanatban egy kórházi szobában találtam magam. Először nem hallottam semmit, majd mikor bella megszületett, a hangokat is hallottam. Végignéztem a gyermekkorát, meg amikor úgy döntött, hogy Forksba költözik édesapjá találkozott Edwardddal, a vámpírral. Hamarosan összeházasodtak, majd megszületett Ness. Nagy örömömre, most már láthattam olyan jelenetetket Nessie múltjából, ami kimaradt, például Bella átváltozását.

- Érdekes - mondtam. - Nagyon szép történeted van. Kedves...

- Köszönöm - hálálkodott Bella.

- Megnézhetném? - fordultam Edward felé. - Kíváncsi vagyok a többiek gondolataira.

- Persze - mondta. És már nyújtotta is a kezét, én meg megragadtam.

Olyan volt, akár a Belláé vagy a Nessé, csak hosszabb. Több szenvedés, de boldogabb vég. És már jobban ismertem az egész Cullen családot, a gondolataikon keresztül. Megszerettem őket. Még azokat is, akikkel még nem is találkoztam. Ők nem ismertek engem, de én őket igen.

- Te már ismersz minket - mondta Ness -, de mi semmit sem tudunk rólad. Mesélj!

Sóhajtottam. Jól éreztem magam a múltakban, olyannyira, hogy el is feledkeztem az enyémről. Sok élményem volt, de abból roppant kevés volt az én élményem. Csak arra emlékeztem, hogy zuhanok. Azelőttről semmire. S ez borzasztóan elszomorított. Addigi jókedvem semmivé lett. Csak leültem az ágyra Ness mellé, és ennyit mondtam:

- Nem emlékszem semmire... azelőttről. Csak a zuhanásra.

- Sajnálom - motyogta Ness.

- Semmi gond - feleltem. - Te nem vagy gondolatolvsó, honnan is tudhattad volna?

- A nevedre sem emlékszel? - kérdezte Bella.

A távolba néztem. Nem, arra sem emlékeztem, de... A sok név össze-vissza kavarodásában, olyan halványan, hogy én is alig vettem észre kiemelkedett egy név. Valami jelentőssége volt, valami erős, hogy legalább ennyire megmaradt. De nem tudtam, mi. Edwardra néztem, s ő visszanézett. Tudta, hogy nem az én nevem, valószínüleg. Én azonban kötődtem hozzá, ehhez az egyetlenhez. Viselni szerettem volna.

- Szerintem szép - mondta Edward -, és illik rád.

- Hát mégis eszedbe jutott? - kérdezte Ness.

- Valószínüleg nem az én nevem - feleltem. - De csak ez sejlett fel a múltból...

- Mi az? - kíváncsiskodott Ness, mint egy hatéves. El is nevettem magam, mert tényleg olyan szemekkel nézett rám, mint egy hatéves.

- Chloé - feleltem.

- Chloé Cullen - mondta Bella. - Nem is hangzik rosszul...

- Ezt most hogy értetted? - kérdeztünk pontosan egyszerre Nessie-vel.

- Komolyan azt hittétek - mondta Edward -, hogy átváltoztatjuk Chloé-t és itt hagyjuk egyedül? Természetesen a családunk tagja lesz... ha szeretné...

- És, ha te is beleegyezel, Ness - tette hozzá Bella -, a nővéred.

- Hogy beleegyezek-e? - kérdezte Nessie. - Hogy Chloé a nővérem legyen? Persze!

- Ami pedig engem illet - mondtam halkan -, nem akarok egyedül maradni. Veletek akarok lenni, az örökkévalóságig. Nessie nővére akarok lenni!

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - jelentette ki Edward. - A Cullen család ezennel gazdagodott egy gyönyörű, fiatal vámpírral.

- És ennek tiszteletére - zengte ünnepélyesen Ness -, bemutatom neked a családot. Persze az én módszeremmel.

Nem is tudtam ellenkezni, mutató és középső ujját összetéve megérintette az arcomat.

Megpillantottam Jacob arcát, úgy, ahogy Nessie szokta látni. A fiú szája széles mosolyra húzódott, fekete szemei csillogtak. Mély mosolyráncok díszítették az arcát, réz bőrét fekete haja is kihangsúlyozta. De ami nekem feltűnt, ahogy Nessie nézett rá. Szerette. Jacob az ővé volt, senki másé. És Jacob viszontszerette Nesst. És én örültem, hogy szeretik egymást, hogy boldogak.

A következő Bella volt, majd Edward, azután Alice fekete hajával és koboldszerű arcával, Jasper, aki tele volt sebekkel, Rosalie, akinél szebb a világon nem létezik, Emett, a behemót, akit nem ismerek, és mégis mindig megnevettet, Carlisle, a családfő és Esme, aki mindenkit képes szeretni. Mindannyian csodálatosan szépek voltak. Ahogy egy vámpírnak illik. Ezekután Charlie, Bella édesapja; ő ember volt.

Az utolsót hatalmas szeretettel mutatta. Döbbenten ismertem-magamra. Sápadt arcom volt, akár a többieknek, de velük ellentétben élénkvörös szemem. A hosszú, sötét hajam nagyon elütött hófehér bőrömtől. Az orrom egy csöppet pisze volt, ajkaim csintalan mosolyra húzódtak, szemem csillogott. Az egész olyan kislányosnak tűnt, nagy kerek szememmel együtt. S mégis olyan gyönyörű voltam. Akár egy tökéletes számolással tervezett és épített szobor.

- Tényleg így nézek ki? - kérdeztem.

- Így - kacagott Ness és Edward.

- Szép vagy - mondta halkan Bella.

Szinte csodálkozva vettem észre, hogy boldog voltam. Könnyűnek éreztem magam a mindent betöltő örömtől. A múltam, melyről még csak nem is sejtettem semmit, jelen pillanatban egy cseppet sem érdekelt. A jelen foglalkoztatott. Meg a jövő. A jövőm Nessievel, Bellával, Edwarddal és a többiekkel. Egy parányit talán féltem attól, hogy a többiek - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Jacob, Seth és más farkasok - mit fognak gondolni rólam, de abban a pillanatban nem érdekelt. Én csak örültem.

Elrepült egy madár az ablak előtt. Egy galamb. A vámpírillattól egy madár sem repült erre. Szó szerint még a madár sem jár itt. Fogalmam sincs, hogy került ide ez a példány. Viszont amint megcsapta orromat az illata, felperzselt a torkomban égő tűz. Szegény galambocska vérére szomjaztam. Miután elszállt, feltárult előttem a külvilág: nyulak szaladgáltak odakinn szerte-széjjel, az én tüzem pedig felfokozódott. Kívántam, sőt akartam a vért. Rájöttem, hogy éhes vagyok, kint pedig egy csomó kis ételcsomag van kitéve arra várva, hogy tökéletes érzékeimmel felszerlve, előnyben, elkaphassam, és fel faljam őket. Csábító illatuk arra késztetett, hogy éhesen körbenyaljam a számat. Vadász lettem, és vadászni akarok. Most!

- Elnézést - szabadkozott Ness. - Elfelejetettem, hogy éhes lehetsz. Menjünk vadászni! Megeszünk egy-két medvét, vagy farkast, vagy kitudja, mihez van gusztusod...

Láttam, hogy Edward „pirinyót" furcsán néz rám, de ezt per pillanat nem tudtam hová tenni, úgyhogy vígan feleltem újdonsült nővéremnek:

- Persze! Számításaim szerint tízezer nyulat fel tudnék falni!

- Nyulat? - kérdezte egyszerre nagy kerek szemekkel Nessie és Bella.

És akkor esett le: a vámpírok, még a „vegetáriánus" vámpírok sem esznek nyulat. Egyszerre esett le mind a négyünknek az á ába próbáltam bemagyarázni magamnak, hogy igazából csak valami más állat illatára hittem azt, hogy a nyúlé, de nem... bizto, hogy az odalent eszegető nyulacskákra éhezem. Valami nincs rendben velem... Valami nagyon-nagyon nincs rendben... Megráztam a fejem.

- Biztosan csak az éhség miatt van - szabadkoztam.

- Persze! - vágta rá Ness. - Induljunk!

Ő is, én is, Bella is és Edward is tudta, hogy itt nem éhségről van szó. Még a fiatal vámpírok sem kívánják a nyulat. Sem a galmbot. Hogy őszinte legyek igazából még a őzet sem igazán szeretik, a nagymacskákat is csakis azért „fogyasztják", mert majdnem olyan az aromája, mint az embereké. De nem nyulat. Az a tápláléklánc legalján található, s még kicsi is. S mégis én annyira szomjaztam a vérére, mint a többi vámpír az emberére.


End file.
